legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Taki
Taki is a Character and a hero from the Soul Calibur Universe. Taki is an ninja, her mission is end evil through her ways. She's seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e Sophitia) and warns the dangers of the evil blade. Main Allies: Black Star and Tsubaki Main Enemies: Charles Lee, Rodrigo Borgia, Master Core Since she has her Superhuman Strength, her strength is insane as she even lift and threw Colossus from Soul Calibur 3, who weighs over 50,000 tons. Taki also can survive more and more dangerous explosions, deadly traps, and even Hell. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny She debuts when the Helper Squad meets Sigma and his team. She tells them that Sigma would be coming and she joins up with them. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Taki unexpectedly shows up with Raiden battling Donald Morden and his army. After Morden flees, she and Raiden work together to find the heroes. The Wrath of God of War Rises Taki returns and help Black Star, Tsubaki and others against Ares and the other villains. Meister of War Taki returns and helps the heroes against Zeus and the other villains. Blackpool Taki returns as one of the main heroes of this story. She will re-meet her rival, Mitsurugi. Taki will also face her new archenemy, Charles Lee. Blackpool: Second Half Taki returns as once again one of the main characters in this story to help the heroes against Rodrigo Borgia, Cesare, and Dark Lord. She wears her old red outfit again and she become stronger, faster, and smarter. Feats Has defeated Cervantes Has Defeated Ivy Has defeated Edgardo Killed Juju Relationships with other characters Black Star Tsubaki Charles Lee Haytham Kenway White Star Mitsurugi Sophitia Rodrigo Borgia Trivia daveg502 confirmed that Taki will be the true main hero in The Tyranny of King Death while fighting Master Core. Before Black Star was chosen to be the Main character in Blackpool. daveg502 was originally having Taki to be the main character and the title was originally going to be Ninja's Creed similar to Assassin's Creed. daveg502 also was originally having Taki to be the only main character of one of his final stories but the idea was scrapped since Death the Kid is one of the main characters in LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour so daveg502 decided to have Black Star as the main character and both Assassin's Creed and Deadpool ideas. Taki is daveg502's #1 favorite Soul Calibur characters. Taki is the second Soul Calibur character to be one of the main characters in LOTM Series after Cassandra. However she is the first Soul Calibur character to be most focused main character. Taki is the first Ninja to be the main character of LOTM Series. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters hailing from the Soul Calibur Universe Category:Humans Category:The Helper Squad Category:Sexy characters Category:Partner Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Swordsmen Category:Masked Characters Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters in Blackpool Category:Ninjas Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Star Alliance Members Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The Robotic Empire Category:Enemies of Prince Phobos's League Category:Enemies of Sith Stalker's Alliance Category:Enemies of The League of Deathfecta Category:Enemies of James Morality's alliance Category:Enemies of The Legion of Darkness Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Major Characters in Meister of War Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:Major Characters of The God of War Saga Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in The Wrath of God of War Rises Category:Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Meiser of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Wrath of God War Rises Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Characters in The Tyranny of King Death Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Tomboys Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cynthia Holloway Category:Characters favorite by daveg502 Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Main Heroes in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters in Super Black Star Sunshine